


Open a Book

by Jetti



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accidental Stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetti/pseuds/Jetti
Summary: Kato and Britt get into a physical fight over Lenore. But really, Kato has secret feelings for his partner.





	Open a Book

Britt and Kato were fighting in the former’s living room. Britt had become unsurprisingly enraged when the Chinese man explained he had been with Lenore--if that’s what the fist hitting motion meant. 

Of course, that was a lie. Kato’s affections were not for the pretty blonde secretary, but for his partner. He knew that Britt was a ladies’ man; He was the type of guy that just screamed heterosexuality. There was no way he would be interested in Kato, which is why he let his frustrations of unrequited affection out on Britt by pretending to go after his most current love interest. 

Speaking of love, that was another thing. From his quiet observation, Kato knew Britt wasn’t one for love. He bedded females he met at parties or thought were physically beautiful. Despite all of these facts, Kato could not stop the tugging attraction he felt when he looked at his partner. 

And now the two were fighting.

Kato was obviously more skilled in close combat, having defended himself for years as a child in China, but Britt had the advantage of height and body mass. The Chinese man had the upper hand the majority of the fight, but his partner’s brute strength overpowered him a few times. It was after Kato attempted to recover being thrown through the glass coffee table that Britt pinned him to the floor, using his entire body weight to keep him there. 

Hands around Kato’s throat, Britt squeezed tightly. The other tried to remove the grip that was cutting off his air supply, but the larger man’s testosterone was clouding his judgement, not realizing he could possibly kill Kato. The closeness of his body to the one he secretly pined for--coupled with the compression of his carotid arteries, which prevented oxygen-rich blood from reaching his brain and heart--resulted in something that caused Kato to close his eyes and wish he would die in that moment.

The poor Chinese man had an erection that was currently digging into his partner’s leg.

Initially, Britt didn’t seem to notice, but that did not last long. All at once, his eyes widened and he jumped back, landing hard on his backside, as he released his iron-grip on Kato’s neck. 

“What the fuck?!” he shouted in shock, confusion, and in a demand for an explanation. 

Kato was coughing and tenderly rubbing his neck, taking in precious oxygen. He finally sat up and addressed Britt, who was looking more than a little freaked out.

“That’s what happens when you choke someone. It’s normal,” he explained in his heavily accented English. 

“Normal? How the hell is that normal?”

“You would know if you ever opened a book.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault you got a hard-on, huh?” 

“Yes,” Kato replied, speaking more truth than he would have liked, as if Britt could put two and two together to discover his real secret. 

“Yeah, well, why don’t you go have Lenore help you out with that, since you’re already nailing her. I bet she’d be happy to do it.”

Kato sighed in frustration, hating himself for letting this go so far. He got up on his feet again. “Look, Lenore and I didn’t do anything. I just said that to get a rise out of you. If you weren’t so impulsive, you would have known that she would never want someone like me.”

Not waiting for a response, Kato exited the massacred room and returned home on his motorcycle. 

* * *

Britt Reid remained on his carpeted floor for a long time, deeply thinking--which was very unlike him. Looking down at his hands, the man realized he almost really hurt his partner--almost killed him. 

No, Kato was more than just a person who created cool gadgets, made delicious coffee, and kicked ass. Kato was the first person to take a liking to him without the lure of wealth or power. Britt had always wanted a brother, and after his mother passed away, he never thought he would have that close connection siblings shared with anyone. Kato changed all of that. With his help, Britt was actually doing something with his life besides partying. He was saving innocent people’s lives in a much more serious sense than trying and failing to rescue a girl from those bigger bullies when he was in grade school.

“This whole thinking thing is a real eye-opener,” Britt said to himself aloud, rubbing his closed eyes. 

Not used to taking so many hits, his body ached from his fight with Kato. He grunted as he stood up, all of the adrenaline that had masked the pain now gone. Looking around, he took in the carnage from the altercation. Just about everything was either broken or on the floor. Sighing, he waved his hand at the mess and headed off to bed. The maid would clean it up tomorrow anyway.

* * *

Waking up late, Britt guessed that after last night, Kato was not going to be coming around the Reid house on his own; and all because of a stupid fight, over what? 

‘Oh, that’s right, Lenore,’ he thought. Did he really nearly kill Kato over a woman? A woman who didn’t at all seem interested in him. Britt wasn’t stupid... well, he wasn’t THAT stupid. He’d acted oblivious in front of women who were not interested in him all the time and won them over. Sometimes. Sure, he liked Lenore, but when Britt truly thought about it, he didn’t need her. Who he needed was Kato? Who could the Green Hornet be without his trusty sidekick? ‘Partner,’ he internally corrected. 

Britt knew things had gotten serious. He could lose Kato not only as a fellow ass kicker, but a friend--or brother--as well. The man nodded to himself--and took out one of the classic cars his father left in his death--and clicked Kato’s address in GPS. He had to make things right. 

* * *


End file.
